cake Fight
by AllyKatButterfly
Summary: what happens when war is waged... with cake! KibaxIno ENJOY!


Yet again I was stuck watching the family store, while mum was out 'running some errands' – We all knew she really goes shopping, not that anyone says anything –

It had reached a stage in the day, where I knew if I stayed here any longer I really wasn't going to be doing anything productive. As I leaned down onto the counter, chin in my hands, I watched the various people walking past the store, going about their daily business. "I'm so bored!" Deciding to try to find something, anything to do, I walked to the front of the store just as mum walked in.

"I've gotta go, bye" quickly making my get away before she could say anything to stop me. Taking my phone out, I began to text my friends to see who wanted to meet up for a chat and some fun.

**CherryBlossom3**

Sure thing can do. What's the plan?

How 'bout a picnic in the park?

Gaara says Temari, Shika, Neji,

Tenten and Lee are already there xx

**Blushtastic**

Me and Naruto will be there in a little bit,

we're still his training session. You

should invite Kiba... I know you don't like

him because of the incident but if you

don't I will... actually don't worry ill do it

anyway xx

I sighed, my friends knew me too well, like I'd want to talk to that jerk. I've never been able to be around him ever since he covered me from head to foot in green paint, than called me the green monster for weeks. Ahhhhhh, I don't want him there, he'll ruin it for me. Oh well, I guess if he stays away for the entire time it won't be that bad. With that thought in my head, I began to get everything ready.

Kiba had been training all morning and had worked up quite a sweat, it made him feel good. He finished up his training session and went to his bag for his water and a towel, when he thought he'd better check his phone. He saw two missed calls one from Hinata and one from Naruto, also a text. Wondering what's up, he opened the text.

**HyperHokage**

Yo, picnic in the park... get ya ass movin

and get here now! See ya soon

Great! He needed a break and some fun, this was the perfect excuse. "Akamaru, let's go!" he yelled to his furry companion, who at this stage was barking happily at the birds in a nearby tree. Kiba picked up his gear and headed home for a quick shower and change of clothes.

"I think we have everything that we need, Sakura" sighing happily. "Ino, I don't think so, there's one more thing we need!" grinning evilly Sakura walked to the novelty isle and grabbed a big packet of water balloons and a packet of water guns... "Ino I have a plan to make this picnic extra fun" if I had to guess she had a plan that included those balloons and guns and it indeed was going to be war, but knowing Sakura she had something extra up her sleeve. Leaving her to her plan I left for the park, I did wonder what Sakura was up to but it was useless thinking about it now I'd find out soon enough.

**CherryBlossom3**

_To Blushtastic, ~FanGirl~, Blades101_

So everyone knows what to do...

Ino can't know what we have planned

she thinks it's a water fight... get ready

don't forget =D xx

Kiba arrived at the park before everyone else, he decided he'd chill out in his favourite tree and wait for the others. He spotted a blonde woman setting up what looked like a picnic, he then recognised the blonde... "Ahh shit, just my luck it's Ino" mumbling to himself as he leaped up into the tree. He sat and watched her when he noticed her hid a water pistol in the pocket of her pants; she walked over to the roots of the tree to check on something...water balloons?

_What exactly was go__nna go down here soon?_ He wondered to himself.

"Ok, so everything is set" making sure I had worn some loose fitting clothes for the water fight. I decided to sit down and wait; when all of a sudden I got hit by a water balloon directly to the chest. "Ahh I'm hit, girl down, girl down" I yelled dramatically while reaching for my stash. I grabbed one and threw it as hard as I could, to find hinata take the hit. "N-no, I'm d-down" she giggled as Naruto stood over her protecting her he hit me with the water gun spray. I was out of options; I headed for cover in a nearby tree, with the rest of my water balloons in my shirt. "Hey what do you think you're doing blondie" the voice came from the tree, I looked up to find Kiba staring down at me. "I don't have time for this dog boy, move!" I said while climbing the tree with my water balloons. "Can you throw, not just catch?" He glared at me "yes I can throw" he growled, grabbing a balloon and throwing it at Shika hitting him in the back of the head. I giggled as Shika looked around for the person who hit him, Kiba grinned "see I can throw" "not bad dog boy keep going"

Kiba watched her from the corner of his eye as she threw a balloon at Sakura who ducked and threw one back at Ino, it hit the tree and splattered getting him wet in the process "Hey watch it, I don't want to get wet here." Ino turned to stare at him, he noticed the look in her eyes and realised what he'd said. She picked up a water balloon and pegged it at him; he caught it and threw it back getting her. "oh, you're gonna get it" she lunged at him pinning him to the branch he was on; she grabbed a water balloon hitting him in the chest with it. Smirking she turned and went to throw another balloon at Sakura when he grabbed a balloon and threw it, hitting her in the back of the head.

Oh my god he didn't just hit me with another one. I turned around slowly to glare at him, he just sat there grinning like the idiot he was. "What's your problem just sit and stay like a good dog" he was getting on my nerves "guess I'm not a good dog then" he was moving towards me "Kiba I'm so sick of you, just throw the balloons at them I want to win this" he kept coming towards me until he was almost on top of me, I couldn't think of anything to make him go away, so I did the only thing I could think of. Grabbing a water balloon I broke it on his head, the look of shock on his face was priceless. I couldn't help myself, I started giggling and it only got worse when someone hit him with another one. He grabbed a balloon and threw it at whoever had thrown the one that hit him.

"**LUNCHTIME!"** someone yelled from the picnic site. Kiba jumped out of the tree putting up his hand to help me down; I just ignored it and jumped down. I raced over to the picnic site where everyone was waiting, everyone was covered in water, and it made me laugh. Sakura grinned at me, I grinned back. She was sitting in Gaara's lap, it made me wish I had what she had, but I was too hungry at the moment to care. We all ate the food I'd brought and laughed about the fun we just had. While this was happening Sakura got out dessert, it was chocolate cake, my favourite. Sakura took out a knife to cut it up with; all of a sudden she grabbed a handful shoving it in my face "gotcha" she laughed running away.

Kiba sat there; hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from coming. No luck he couldn't help himself, laughter bubbled from his mouth. Ino turned and glared at him, she grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it in his mouth, smearing it all over him. That stopped Kiba's laughter instantly. "Oh no, this can't be good... CAKE FIGHT!" someone screamed from behind him. He had a handful of cake in his hand, Ino stood there looking ready to run. "Now I think Sakura missed a spot, don't you?" he said tauntingly, Ino turned and ran for the forest "you've gotta catch me first" She ran as fast as she could, passing a sleeping Akamaru, she looked behind her to find Kiba following closely. Kiba was enjoying this game of chase, but he knew he would win, he always did. She disappear in an instant, hiding behind one of the trees, Kiba caught her scent in the breeze. He now knew where she was, the tree to his right.

He'll never find me here and even if he does ill just run again. Hearing footsteps closing in, I decided it was time to make a dash for the next hiding spot. Running, I looked behind me and saw Kiba was nowhere in sight. "What's going on, I thought this was a game of chase?" I taunted out loud. "It's no fun if the chasee is not being chased by the chaser" "more like the prey for a hunter blondie" I couldn't quite figure out where the voice was coming from, then out of the corner of my eye I spotted him, he looked so in his element, a predatory glean in his eyes. He was looking straight at me, walking oh so slowly towards me, looking so very hot with a soaking wet shirt on and the chocolate cake that I smeared on his face.

I started walking backwards, feeling a lot like prey, the distance between us was decreasing. "has the mighty hunter run out of witty blonde jokes already... aww too bad" Kiba laughed "Not when the prey isn't the one with the cake in their hand" I looked to his hand and sure enough the cake was still there. He kept coming towards me, cake in hand, smirk on his face. "What's so amusing" looking around myself I realised he'd backed me into a corner, I was doomed. I walked backward into a tree; Kiba kept walking towards me until he was so close I could feel his body heat.

Standing this close to Ino, Kiba could smell her excitement. "Well I thought that cake was for me?" sarcasm dripped off her every word. He looked her up and down, her shirt was as wet as his and clung to her body and she was covered in chocolate cake. He was about to smear the cake all over her, when she grabbed some of it and wiped it all over the front of his shirt. Standing there shocked he decided to spread the rest of the cake threw her hair and down the back of her neck. The sound of laughter coming from her was a shock to him, until he felt her take some of the cake and do the same. He took a step forward, so they were mere inches from each other's bodies. He was about to wipe the last of the cake on her face, when she surprised them both by kissing him, pulling away, she licked her lips "Chocolate, my favourite" a seductive sparkle in her eyes.

Kiba leaned forwards pressing Ino's body into the tree with his own. He placed a hand behind her head to pull her in for another kiss; he could taste the chocolate cake on her tongue when he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart minutes later both were out of breath, but smiling at each other. A slight breeze made Ino shivered a little due to her soaking wet shirt, "you aren't cold are you" Kiba pulled her into his arms to warm her up. "Thank you that water balloon fight was a good idea but not well planned I need to get changed into some warm clothes.

I think we need to get back to the picnic site, they'll be wondering where we are" Kiba grabbed her hand and they ran back to the picnic. Everyone looked up "where did you two get off to?" Gaara asked he looked down at their joined hands, Ino quickly let go of his hand "no where important come on Sakura help me get cleaned up I'm freezing and covered in chocolate cake" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the toilets. Kiba noticed the other girls following, Naruto was the first to speak "so what happened between you two, you ran off together and come back holding hands... what happened?"

"Ok so what happened between you two in the forest?" Tenten leaned forward. "Nothing happened, all we did was finish a cake fight the big jerk got it in my hair" tugging the cake from my long blonde hair. Tenten's eyebrow rose "I'm sure nothing happened" her statement was dripping with sarcasm.

**(A/N) sorry to leave you hanging, but how else would I make you read the rest.. mwahahahaha! *grins evilly* cookies will be given to those who review and remember to ask for them... otherwise those who remember and myself will eat them all... and i dont want to get fat =( so please remember, im a great cook... i made a chocolate and apple cake taste good! kisses and reviews will be returned!**


End file.
